


Please Daddy

by Slinkijinki



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinkijinki/pseuds/Slinkijinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you make Jonghyun jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Daddy

You could feel his strong gaze on you. You felt like he was staring into your soul. Usually you would feel vulnerable, uncomfortable even, but not just now. The alcohol which is now running through your body making you feel weightless and carefree prevented you from feeling anything but pure joy.

You know it was bad to come to your boyfriends companys christmas party and to get drunk.

You know it was bad to come to your boyfriends companys christmas party and to be dancing with another guy.

You know it was bad to come to your boyfriends companys christmas party and to be dancing with your boyfriends group mate.

But right now you were so far away from caring. You didn’t care that Minho, or was it Taemin, was grinding into you and that your boyfriend was watching frm afar, getting more and more angry as the seconds go on. As the song ends you fall over laughing before somehow finding your way to the free bar and ordering another drink but before you could Jonghyun walks over to you, grabs your wrist and pulls you out of the party. You don’t know how he des it because he is as drunk as you but somehow you both make it home safely.

He pulls you into the living room and almost throws you on the couch. You watch him as he slowly kicks off his shoes and take off his perfectly fitting blazer. He stairs at you through his black wide rimmed glasses as he removes his tie before slowly reaching up to grab both of your wrists.

“Jong?” You ask. Fully aware of where this is going.

“Shut up” He speaks, uncharacteristically. He undresses you as he speaks.

“How dare you? Did you really think you could go off and flirt with Minho while I watch you from the corner?

How do you think I felt watching my girlfriend dance with some other guy? How would you feel watching me grind into another girl?”

“Jonghyun, I..” You trail off. He is right. You can’t defend yourself.

“I’m going to make you remember why I am your boyfriend and not him. I’m going to make you scream so loud and fuck you so hard that you won’t even remember your own name, only mine.” He starts to lean over you on the couch before pulling out a gag he had hidden in his pocket.

“My girl doesn’t deserve to speak during this. Not. A. Word”

You comply and let him gag you. You are now fully naked, with your hands tied above your head and unable to speak or even moan.

He automatically starts nibbling at your thighs. He plants soft and light kisses all up the inside of each thigh, teasing you slowly until he gets to where you want him to be. He slowly flickes his tongue around your entrance, no to enter you at all and fully wanting to drag this out as long as he can. You can feel yourself getting increasingly wetter and so does he. He looks you in the eyes, grins and starts ever so slowly flicking his tongue around your clit, making you quickly suppress a moan. He reaches up with one hand to toy with your nipples and make them both stand to attention. He is going painfully slow, making you needier and needier and you start begin to moan, but are unable to verbalize any due to the gag in your mouth. He notices you getting inpatient as pulls away from you and slips two fingers into you while he stairs you in the eyes. You expect him to go slow but he doesn’t. He jams his fingers into you rapidly, making you bit down on the gag and jerk your hips up nearer him. As he goes, you can feel your orgasm creep slowly up and he dips his head back down to please you even more, sucking and licking at your sweet spot. You arch your back as you groan and bite down on the gag and you come, spraying slightly into his face and down his fingers. He works through your orgasm before swiftly pulling you up, pushing you too your knees and unbluckles his trousers, pulling out his not very thick but painfully long cock which leaks precum.

“Come on baby” He says as he ungags you.

“Make daddy feel good”

You start to slowly flick your tongue around the head, lapping up the precum before pulling him into your mouth. You pump slowly with your hand on the area that doesn’t fit and you begin to bob your head, exactly the way you know he likes it.

“Yes, Y/N” He moans.

You continue to bob your head and you can feel him begin to jerk his hips into your mouth, making you gag and pull away.

“I’m disappointed, jagi. I thought you could handle me better. I will have to punish you now, won’t I?” He grins before picking you up and carrying you bridal style to the bedroom. He lies you down on the bed, faced down and without warning, you feel something slap your ass. Hard.

“Count” He growls and continues.

One…

Two…

Three…

“Nineteen” You gasp.

“Twenty” You say, so turned on by this point.

“Good girl. You took daddy’s punishment so well.” He crawls on top of you and begins to attack your mouth. As he does, he once again reaches for your wrists and ties them together with his tie. He makes his way down your body, stopping to place hickeys on your neck and breasts.

“Daddy’s going to fuck you so hard, you can’t walk. And if you can he will fuck you again and again until you can’t. Scream as loud as you want, Y/N.”

You watch as he rolls on a condom and pumps himself several times before mercilessly slamming into you, making you cry out because of the pleasure/pain. He makes no effort to let you adjust as he pounds into you, rough and fast, still fully clothed with only his shirt unbuttoned. You want to rub your hand all over that sexy body of his but you can’t.

“Y/N, you’re taking me so well…so sexy…so beautiful…daddy’s slut” He speaks down to you as he slams into you harder than ever, making you continuously moan.

“Fuck, look at you taking my cock so well”

“Daddy” You moan, staring into his eyes as he fucks you mindless.

“Daddy, please” You can feel your orgasm creep up on you and he knows too well.

“Don’ come until i say so” He harms but at the same time he begins to rub at your clit. Your moans intensify and you can feel your legs begin to shake and your insides begin to throb, feeling every last inch of his cock that is being forced inside you, hitting perfectly every time.

“I can’t…Daddy I can’t… You trail off. His grunts are getting more labored and you can tell he is close too. He grabs your legs and forces them on his shoulders, pounding into you harder than ever before, making you cry out. With the new intense angle as his soft but calloused fingers rubbing at your sweet spot, you cant hold it any longer.

"JONGHYUN!” You yell as you spray your juices all over his cock, which is still pounding hard into you, making you over sensitive.

“Daddy, i cant, too much” You tell him as he rides through your orgasm and with one last thrust he leans his head into your neck and comes inside you.

“Y/N…Y/N..” He whispers after he pulls of of you, both of you panting.

“Who’s your boyfriend?”

“I’m yours…only yours, jonghyun”


End file.
